Repeat of Time
by FireHeart19
Summary: The Teen Titans are frozen in capsules, but they all escape but one. now, back from the deepfreeze, the final teammate must help his friends


Beastboy couldn't help but grin. He was standing by his team, the famous Teen Titans, in line for his new costume. "This is gonna be so sweet!" He said, doing a little dance. "We had a little money and we all grew fast so we're getting costumes, don't get so excited." Robin rolled his eyes. "And I'm just getting new armor and tech, at least you get a new look!" Cyborg pouted. "Besides, my new costume is just plain weird." Raven sighed. "I agree with friend Beastboy, our costumes are most glorious!" Starfire spun in the air. Robin smiled and puts his hand in hers. Beastboy and Cyborg pretended to throw up behind Robin's back. "Beastboy, you are so immature." Raven smacked his head. "Ow! And no I'm not!" Beastboy pouted.

Soon they were called up, by a man with many supplies. Robin was first, and by far the fastest. Starfire was second, and Beastboy was asleep by the time she was finally done. Raven was next and finished quickly, followed by the two others.

Beastboy was last and he took his sweet time putting it all on, admiring himself in the mirror. He finally exited the dressing room, to meet his friends.

Beastboy was in a black, tight, long sleeved shirt and some tight navy green pants. He had on black tennis shoes, and over his hands were gloves that lacked fingers but went up to his elbows, though it was under the shirt, which flared at the ends of the sleeves.

Robin was in a tight silver suit with a blue bird that went across his chest. He had a small black mask over his eyes, since they were still to be hidden.

Starfire's pink uniform went like a V over her torso, not covering much. Robin had blushed when she walked out, which made her giggle.

Raven was in a tight, dark blue, long dress that had a slit up the left side that went to her mid-thigh. She still wore her cloak, using it to cover what she thought was hideous.

Cyborg looked like normal only he now had a bigger body and a bit more human skin showing.

Beastboy and Starfire danced around in their new costumes while the others got used to the new clothing. Raven said she was going home and left, to which Beastboy followed, wanting to speak with her.

He never got the chance, as an enemy attacked. Beastboy and Raven met the team, who was in front of… "Whoa." Cyborg said. Every villain they had ever faced, either as a team or before they met, was right there in front of them. Beastboy changed into a T-Rex and charged. The Teen Titans were not far behind.

Soon they had most down but a few. The Joker, Madam Rouge, Kid Wykked, and Blackfire. "The boy blunder, I haven't seen you in years!" Joker laughed his maniac laugh. "You're going back to Arkham Asylum, Joker." Robin glared at him. "Titans, GO!" Robin charged, along with his team.

Blackfire moved and grabbed Robin, making out with him. Robin was put into a sort of trance and kissed her back, but was pushed into a capsule, which shut and locked, then filled with white mist.

Joker grabbed a crying Starfire, who was sad Robin had kissed Blackfire. He put her in another capsule, locking it and turning it on.

Wykked teleported behind Raven and handcuffed her, then hit a part of her neck to knock her out. He and Rouge stuffed her in a capsule and activated it.

Thankfully, the Titans broke out. All but Beastboy, who had been shot with an elephant tranquilizer. Soon the villains were down, but that's all Beastboy saw before he froze.

Beastboy opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but his head banged on cold glass. "Ouch." He whispered as he held his head. "Where'd that come from?" He rammed his fist into the glass, smashing it. He crawled out and stood up slowly. Then he fell to his knees, for he saw something truly horrible. On the ground were many skeletons, one on a mask, another in a cloak, one with bright red hair, and the other missing many human bones.

"Oh my god!" Beastboy began crying into his hands. He had survived because he had froze, why couldn't they have? Beastboy suddenly stopped crying. He looked around, seeing that wherever and whenever it was, he didn't belong here. This was Jump City, but it was mostly abandoned and broken down. "Someone must be around here." He decided to look around.

As it turned out, there were people. In fact, a whole village went into Beastboy's eyes, which were now an immortal white from being frozen so long. Beastboy smiled and ran down into the small village, where all eyes were on him. Beastboy suddenly stopped. There, painted in shiny colors, were giant statues of the Teen Titans. "Whoa! Dude, where'd these come from?" Beastboy looked around like wild at the people. They all wore less-than-authentic versions of the costumes he and his teammates wore, both the old and newer ones. He now heard the whispers, "Is that him?" "No way…" "It's BEASTBOY!" the children all ran up to him, most of them asking to show his powers. Beastboy smiled as everyone surrounded him.

"Uhh, dude, what's up?" Beastboy scratched his head. A large villager walked up and got on one knee, bowing. "Forgive us, King of Life. Allow us to explain all that has happened in your absence." The man looked up, with a look asking a question. Slowly, Beastboy noticed that all villagers, even children, were bowing. "Get up, dudes." Beastboy watched them as they nodded and stood, beginning to lead him to a palace.

After a feast, the king began to explain. He told of a large war between the Alternate Earth, and how they had been forced to blow the Earth up to survive that war. "Now we must fly to colonies, but we lost much knowledge in the thousands of years. So, we stay on our spot of what we call Second Earth." The king explained. "Wow, a whole lot happened." Beastboy said with a nod. The king laughed and led Beastboy outside, where now a large star blinked in the sky. "That is their ship, which we can no longer get to." he pointed at the star. "We need your help to get to it, but it will not be easy once we do get on. They have been ready to kill us for years.

Beastboy walked onto a high hill and threw up his hands. "TODAY WE BEGIN TO FIGHT BACK ONCE AGAIN!!!!!!" He yelled , to which many villagers raised their arms and cheered. Behind him, the king smiled and held up his fists, yelling out as loud as he had the day he had been made king.

Raven stood up, her ripped dress stinging her wounded flesh. A soldier was watching her, waiting for her to get ready to listen. "Your little friend has just shown up on Earth. It seems he finally came out of hiding. He will join you soon." The guard, a human looking man, smiled. Raven's eyes grew wide, along with the ones of her friends next to her. "No, he couldn't have." Robin said, holding his eyes, which were now allowed to be seen. "He has, I can sense him." Raven was smiling, as were her friends. Beastboy was back, they would see him soon.

Meanwhile Beastboy stood on a mountain, his army of men and women behind him, carrying new weapons. In front of them, ships and an army were coming, ready to fight. "That them?" Beastboy asked. The King nodded. "Not too bad." Beastboy cracked his knuckles and grinned. "CHARGE!" He ran, twirling his hatchet, one of many weapons he now had. As soon as Beastboy came to a soldier, he brought the blade down. The soldier fell in two parts, as an all out battle began around them.

Beastboy suddenly stopped as he saw one of the men who had fallen drop a red gem. He ran to it and, picking it up, saw a raven's head in it. He held his hand up and yelled, "HALT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone listened. "I will go with them." Beastboy winked at the king as he followed soldiers to a ship. Beastboy quickly grabbed some things and ran to the ship.

Robin looked up as the bars rolled open, followed by Beastboy walking in. "Hey, dudes." Beastboy grinned at his teammates. "Beastboy!" They all said, wrapping their arms around him. "Hey man, Hey dude, hey Star, hey… whoa." Beastboy looked wide-eyed at Raven in her now very tight dress. She had grown quite a woman's body, and it had him amazed. That is, until Cyborg smacked him. "Quit starin' man." Cyborg laughed. "Ouch." Beastboy held his cheek. "Or at least wait 'till we're asleep." Robin grinned at Beastboy. "Can do, boss." Beastboy gave a mock salute and sat down.

Within a month Beastboy was ready, as he knew the village was. Now, to inform his team. But first, his objects. He polished and fixed Robin's utility belt and everything in it, sewed Raven's clasp to her cloak, and shined Cyborg's missing arm, which had been the one with the sonic cannon. "Perfect." He decided as he began briefing his team. "Wow, nice plan." Robin nodded, though he couldn't believe Beastboy had made the plan.

The next day a guard looked in shock at the cell of the Teen Titans, as a white cannon and some green orbs blasted him into the wall, killing him. Beastboy, wanting to hide his powers for now, picked up the man's SMG and an ammo belt. He rested it on his shoulder. "No mercy, team." Beastboy smiled at his friends, who nodded. "Alright, Beastboy with Raven and me with Cy and Star." Robin said, grabbing a survival knife and running down the hall. Beastboy and Rae ran the other way.

Raven tossed three stones through the air, knocking a guard to the ground. Beastboy then took the man's night stick and beat his head in with it. Beastboy gave her the signal to wait and hit a passing guard straight in the eye, forcing the night stick through his brain. "Let's go, Raven." Beastboy grabbed her wrist, which sent a sort of shiver through his body and hers, and pulled her into a room. "Sweet! Rae, help me put in a code." Beastboy ran to a security desk and typed in codes. Raven stood next to him and helped him, sneaking glances at him when she could. A month working for the invaders and even frozen had made him strong and well-toned. She was as mesmerized with his body as he had been with hers. Beastboy could smell the attraction on her, and she could probably sense it on him. He wasn't worried, though, as he had liked her before as well and even more now. After they opened the cells, they ran down the hall, but ran into a group of five men with gatling guns. "Shoot! Rae, run!" Beastboy and Raven ran the other way and Beastboy shot a door open, pushing Raven through. "Beastboy!" Raven yelled. He smiled at her and pressed the button for the door to shut and lock. "Raven?" He asked. "Yes?" Raven held the door open a bit. "I love you, so much." He pushed her through and let the door fully shut. Raven saw he had tossed her the night stick. She grabbed it and teleported to her team. "Where's Beastboy?" Cyborg asked, blasting more men down. "He's… dead." Raven began crying. Cyborg shut the door to the control room and began working while the others tried to help Raven.

Raven watched the giant base blow up behind them from the small stolen ship they were in. "He did what he had to do to save you. He's a hero Rae." Cyborg patted her shoulder, looking at the flames as well. "No, not _a_ hero, _my_ hero." Raven allowed a small smile on her face.

Beastboy smiled to himself as he shot the last man out of the large ship he stowed away on. He walked over and pressed some coordinates. Then he watched the other, smaller ship fly in the opposite direction. "I love you Rae. We'll see eachother again, I promise." Beastboy then went to a berth/chair and sat in it, pressing a blue button, which froze him until he reached an inhabitable planet.

Raven and Cyborg walked into the village, the other two were out on a walk. "Man, this village rocks. No wonder B stayed here." Cyborg said, smiling. "Yeah, I like it." Raven commented. "Good, let's get to work then." Cyborg and Raven walked down the village.

Beastboy did not wake up for a year, as the ship moved slowly and it took awhile to find a planet. "Dude… whoa!" Beastboy stopped his ship and hopped out, using a suit he found in a room of the ship to guide him down, loaded SMG in hand.

Fourteen years later Beastboy was finally heading back for Earth. He was getting ready for his return, getting his new uniforms in order and getting dressed himself. He was in a black cloak with white doves and green vines decorating the front and wrapping around the sleeves, which covered half of each of his hands, the hood up and shadowing half of his face except his mouth and part of his nose. He had on black tight pants made of soft cloth, and a white shirt. Under his cloak was a number of lethal weapons. Beastboy had become an assassin.

He landed on the planet and ran to his village. Then he noticed something: Earth was back in one piece. "Whoa." He said. But he kept moving, missing his friends.

Beastboy found them fighting what looked like Slade, only in medieval form. Now that Beastboy looked, everything was medieval here. Beastboy guessed that time was forced to repeat itself, so it was fine for now. "Now, to make myself known." Beastboy stuck to rooftops and alleys until he was near Slade, who was running toward him. Beastboy jumped onto a roof and followed until the other side of the alley. Then he jumped down and, while still in the air, he spun and kicked Slade back into the alley, then landed and somersaulted into the alley himself. He grabbed Slade and struck a knife in the man's chest, not in a lethal spot but enough to knock him out. He walked out, Slade over his shoulder, and tossed him to Robin. "Yo, dudes and dudettes." he said, smiling at them.

"Beastboy?" Robin asked. "Yep." Beastboy hugged his teammates. Raven began crying, which worried Beastboy. "What's wrong?" He asked, embracing her small body. "Nothing, I just missed you so much." Raven hugged him gently, laying her head on his chest. "I missed you too, Rae, I missed you too." Beastboy gently put his head on hers and kissed her scalp. Raven pulled away from him and smiled. They noticed the three Titans pretending to gag next to them. "Now you know how we felt, Robin." Beastboy joked, letting go of Raven and beginning to walk behind them.

When they got home Raven was the only one to stay awake with Beastboy. "So, how's Earth been?" Beastboy asked. "Good." Raven nodded. "That's good. And how have you been?" Beastboy smiled at her. "Lonely. You?" She asked him, looking in his eyes. "Lonely and bored." Beastboy chuckled. He looked into her eyes, sparkling in the fire's light. "Well, why don't we change the loneliness?" Beastboy asked her, beginning to lean toward her. "I could take that." Raven also leaned in. Beastboy wrapped his arms around her stomach and pressed his lips to hers. Raven slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, holding herself to him as closely as possible. Beastboy laid over her and finally pulled apart for breath. "I love you, Raven." Beastboy said, smiling down at her. "I know. I love you too, Beastboy." Raven smiled and pulled him back down for a kiss. Beastboy reached his hand up and took both his cloak and hers off, tossing them away. He began undressing them down to their pants.

Raven stopped him when he began taking her pants off. "Not yet, ok?" She looked ashamed of this, but Beastboy understood. "If that's what you want, then I'll stop for now." Beastboy nodded in understanding and kissed her. "Thank you, for not being mad at me for stopping this." Raven was still looking ashamed of herself for not wanting to go farther. "Don't feel bad, I understand. You don't want to go too fast, I wont go farther tonight." Beastboy smiled and helped her stand up with him. They grabbed their clothes, though neither would put them back on. They decided to go to sleep in Raven's room, and did so for the rest of their lives.

50 years later the New Teen Titans looked at the modern world, year 3011. Beastboy and Raven's son and daughter, Beastgirl and Crow, stood by the window. Their son, Crow, had been gifted with his mother's powers, though he looked more like his father. Beastgirl, their daughter, looked like her mother only light green and had her father's powers. Robin and Starfire's daughter, Robyn, had her father's hair and toughness, but her mother's powers and loving strength. Cyborg and his wife, Shiva, had a son named Stinger, who was bald like his father but had powers like his more human mother, and was the tallest. Crow leads the team, Stinger is the technical guy, Beastgirl is the jokester, and Robyn was the greatest fighter. They were the children of the famous team, so they were well loved. And now they faced Deathstroke, Slade's son. History truly is doomed to repeat itself.


End file.
